Jesse Guinea
Jesse Guinea is the District 10 Female whose district partner is Herb Bivore. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. Jesse was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Jesse Guinea Age: 16 District: 10 Gender: Female Personality: Ever since Jesse left her family, she has become extremely independent. She is very good at calming down animals that aren't humans, thus making friends with them. However, she just doesn't like to hang out with people. Also, from the movies, she became very much like a cowgirl. She pretends she is western too - talking like a cowgirl and even using a whip like one. Weapons: Jesse has used a whip ever since she was 5, when her parents gave her one. She is able to kill animals easily with it, but hasn't killed a human with one yet. It won't be that hard to adjust though, so during the Games, she'll be fine with killing a human. As for her secondary weapon, she uses a club. She learned how to use one during training so hopefully, it won't end up stabbing her in the back. Backstory: Jesse lived an extrememly independent life in District 10. She lived with her parents until she was 5. On her 5th birthday, they decided to buy her a whip because she loved watching all these coyboy movies. They even decided to give her a house, who originally, she wanted to name Jesse, but ended up called her Westbrook. Westbrook was the same name as the horse in the movie. Jesse loved the gift and her parents would always laugh at how she would try to reinact the movie with the horse and whip. The horse became attached to Jesse and vice versa. Jesse would hate going to school because she would have to get away from Jesse, but her parents forced her. A month before her 9th birthday, she was given the news of her dad's death. Her mother started to drink and was unstable. Jesse, extremely frightened when her mom grabbed a knife and was heading towards the barn, grabbed her whip and a bag of food to run away with Westbrook. Ever since, Jesse has lived with Westbrook for her entire life. She wandered around the district, going every where they could. She'd even killed some animals using her whip when food was low. Every night, she would snuggle up with Westbrook and stay near her for all night. Five weeks before the reapings, when she was reaped, Westbrook flipped her off. She hurt her leg, not breaking it, but making it very hard for her to run. Jesse still struggles with running, but everyday, it seems like it's getting better. Strengths: Hunting, Swimming, Strong, Climbing Weaknesses: Struggles with Running (somewhat slow), Stealth (due to her leg), Making Allies Height: 5'10 Participated Games Equestria Gurl's 77th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 64th. Trivia *I came up with the idea to make her from Toy Story 2. Category:District 10 Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Females Category:Reaped